


Runaway Actor

by Gay_Crofters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Ship It, Logicality :D, Prinxiety ofc, Remus will snatch your innocence, Roceit/Demus, Roman is maybe going crazy, What am I doing? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Crofters/pseuds/Gay_Crofters
Summary: Roman finally snaps (this is pre-svs redux) and just takes off without further notice. Of course I have used Janus' name in this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

Roman burst off of the stage, causing those in the crowd to gasp. His breath was heavy, for he was running out of the auditorium. His speed slowed slightly, as he tried to catch his breath. "Roman!" He heard in the distance, footsteps coming into earshot. "Roman!" The same voice called, Patton and Virgil now able to be seen. Logan was close behind, but only speed-walking. "Stop! Just stop!" Roman screamed, putting his hands in front of him. "Leave me alone!" He backed away slowly. "But we want to hel-" Patton started to say, but was cut off by Virgil. " Stop it Roman, just tell us what's wrong-" He tried to convince Roman. "No! You'd never understand! None of you would!" Roman turned around, running away from them once more. He burst through the entrance doors, and out onto the sidewalk. Before the three could catch up, he ran to the left. "Well come on, you aren't gonna let him get away that easy, are you?!" Virgil hollered, running after him. Once on the sidewalk, he noticed a crowd of people struggled past him, endless cars rolling past on the road. "It would take an infinite measure of time to recover him throughout this population." Logan said, adjusting his glasses. "Well Logan, we can't give up now!" Patton sounded overly hopeful. "Well come on then," Virgil sounded aggravated. He led the way down the sidewalk, his eyes trying to see through the crowd.


	2. Night one without friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aye Roman stop being childish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a great time :D

Roman continued sprinting, not bothering to look back. The male stumped over his feet as he had just started to turn his head. He continued, stumbling over himself. Eventually, he regained his balance, swerving towards a close alleyway that he'd seen prior to the whole situation. "Come on Roman, think!" He told himself. "What are you gonna do? You're in a broken down alleyway filled with- EUGH RATS!" Roman screamed like a little girl. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew-" He said pettily. He now noticed a big sign that read: 'Auditions Open Now for Truth in the Twilight (Ahh much thanks to my friend for coming up with that!)' Roman gasped, then went into a coughing fit, for he'd been out of breath. He took a moment to slow down and breathe before running back into the crowd of people on the sidewalk.  
"Oh my dear sweet Camila! I love thee, but does thou reciprocate my love?" Roman said sincerely. "Oh sweet Damarion, I do love thee, but my father has forbidden our marriage." The female playing Camila sounded as if she were to cry. "BRILLIANT!" The director of the movie interrupted, nearly crying. "Incredibly brilliant!" He started crying due to the short scene. Roman couldn't help but smile, closing the packet that held his script. He turned to the actress, shaking her hand as if he were eager over something. "It was nice working with you." She said, nodding to him before turning around and walking off. Roman nodded after her, scratching the back of his neck, not sure how he did. He shifted on his feet as he headed for the exit. 'Well that happened, perhaps there won't be someone better than me? PSSH! What am I talking about? No one's better than me..' Roman thought to himself. He quickened his pace, happy with how he did. All of a sudden, he was skipping down the sidewalk. Roman swung his arms, "hey Virge how'd I-" he stopped himself, remembering that the other sides weren't here. "I'm fine! They pressured me, I don't need them!... Right? RIGHT! Right right right-" Roman tried to convince himself. "It's their fault I ran.. I think.. I DON'T KNOW!" He screamed, causing people to look his way.

"Come on Patton, stop playing around!" Virgil said angrily, noticing that Patton was skipping. "We have to find him." Patton frowned. "Virgil, did you have to be so vitriolic?" Logan responded, adjusting his tie. "Ugh. Why do you have to use big words?" He put up his hood, hiding his hands in his pockets as he continued walking through the crowd of people covering what was a sidewalk. Virgil had his eyes narrowed as he tried to scout out his friend (mhm sure Virgil, he's just a 'friend'. Totally). "Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off?" Patton had skipped up next to Virgil, pretty much yanking Logan by the hand unwillingly. "No, Patton." He replied exasperatedly, fidgeting with a loose string. "He's all right now." Patton made a terrible attempt to make him laugh. "Wh- What- What do you- What?" Logan asked, steadily trying to keep pace with the two. Patton was giggling at his own joke uncontrollably. Patton looked over to Logan, "I'd tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn't get a reaction." It took Logan about 5 minutes to get it, but he did give a chuckle if it'd make Patton feel better over his rather silly puns. Patton smiled, continuing to drag Logan along. "Stop messing around Patton! This is serious!" Virgil was near screaming. "Come on kiddo! Relax!" Patton replied with a smiled. "RELAX?! DO YOU REALIZE WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?" He lashed out on him. "MY BO-BEST FRIEND (I see you Virgil, I see you) RAN AWAY AND WE HAVE NO IDEA WHY SO I'M NOT GOING TO RELAX!" Logan adjusted his tie, able to remove his hand from Patton's so he could stop. "Bo?" Virgil stopped in his tracks, "uhhh- no... I said best friend-" he made sure to emphasize on 'best'. "I'm precisely sure that I was able to perceive bo." Logan said, going out of his way to use what one would call fancy words. "Ooooooooohhh" Patton giggled childishly. Virgil blushed, quickly going back to walking. "I did not say bo so drop it." "Sure~" Patton continued to giggle.


	3. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation of the prologue

Roman ate straight (gae) from a jar of Crofters, which he had gotten from a nearby store with the dollar he had taken from Patton, and some change he'd found on the ground. He noticed the flavor, frowning. Logan's Berry. Of course it was that flavor! He didn't bother looking at the label, he was just hungry. Roman had managed to get a water out of a vending machine at a gas station, as well, only after kicking it for a couple hours. He sat in an empty alleyway, leaning against the wall as he licked jam off of his fingers (he doesn't have a spoon oK). He quickly put the lid on the jar, making sure he'd savor it, with the circumstances. He flopped onto his stomach, swinging his legs as he looked at the jar logo. "Sooo Logan, have any arguments to pick about cartoons?" Roman poked the animated Logan's face. "What would he say.. oh, right; 'I have a crush on Patton but I won't admit because I'm a serious d00d'" He giggled to himself. "Of course I don't! Why would I? That's weird-" "Hm. What would Patton say..." 

"What's the difference between a hippo and a zippo?" Patton asked Virgil, who was still hiding under the safety of his hood. "I don't know Patton." He'd gave into his puns, realizing he wasn't going to stop. "One is really heavy and the other is a little lighter!" He wheezed at his own joke. "Ha. Ha." Virgil replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Ha. Ha... indeed?" Logan questioned, once more, being dragged by the hand. "You got it!" The man said as he started skipping again. Just then, it started raining. "Well, I Believe that we will certainly be able to spot Roman, now that most of the population on this.. euh, sidewalk, has vanished." Logan pointed out. Patton jumped in a puddle every chance he got. Virgil grumbled, "great, rain." 

Roman sat under an old, pretty much breaking umbrella. "Hm." He read ingredients off of the jar. Bored. He was kind of in a ball? He just has his knees against his chest. He tried to balance the jam on his knee, thinking about what time it was. He fiddled with the loose hair on the back of his head (heyy Lesley) tapping his foot as he did so. "Welp, perhaps a store is still open?" Roman spoke to himself, getting up. Seeing the quick moving cars flickered his memory. 

8:53 PM 

"Roman, you got this!" Patton said encouragingly. "Yeah, what he said." Virgil shrugged. "According to my calculations, in regards to good luck, I shall say break a leg?" Logan asked. "Correct, Logan." Roman confirmed. He adjusted his costume so he'd be more comfortable. "Yeah, yeah, break a leg." Virgil put his hand on Roman's shoulder only for a moment, then realizing what he did, he hid it in his pocket. He put up his hood, "go then, you shouldn't be late." Roman gave a thumbs up to Patton as he went to walk onto the stage. The curtain was still down, so it gave his time to skimmer over his lines before it started (and to stop blushing ofc). "We're on in 7!" One of the stage crew members yelled to the cast. "But we cannot scavenge much more food to you.." The actor across from him said, adjusting his mussy and torn down rag of clothing. "Of course you can! You're all farmers." Roman screamed, adjusting the crown that he wore. He shifted,looking off from the actor to see Patton with a thumbs-up and Logan with his nose stuffed in a book. Virgil was just- on the floor..? This made Roman uncomfortable, and he started worrying. Was he ok? Did something happen? Roman's queue was cut off by Patton screaming: You got this! He, just then, forgot what his line was. He shifted on his feet, fidgeting with his sleeve. He looked out over the crowd silently, freezing in place. Roman burst off of the stage, causing those in the crowd to gasp. His breath was heavy, for he was running out of the auditorium. His speed slowed slightly, as he tried to catch his breath. "Roman!" He heard in the distance, footsteps coming into earshot. "Roman!" The same voice called, Patton and Virgil now able to be seen. Logan was close behind, but only speed-walking. "Stop! Just stop!" Roman screamed, putting his hands in front of him. He backed away from them, "leave me alone!" "But we want to hel-" Patton started to say, but was cut off by Virgil. " Stop it Roman, just tell us what's wrong-" He tried to convince Roman. "No! You'd never understand! None of you would!" Roman turned around, running away from them once more. He burst through the entrance doors, and out onto the sidewalk. Before the three could catch up, he ran to the left. "Well come on, you aren't gonna let him get away that easy, are you?!" Virgil hollered, running after him. Once on the sidewalk, he noticed a crowd of people struggled past him, endless cars rolling past on the road. "It would take an infinite measure of time to recover him throughout this population." Logan said, adjusting his glasses. "Well, Logan, you could say.." Patton made an odd voice, standing with much perfected posture, "it would take an infinitesimal amount of time to find him if we put our minds to it." Logan groaned, "I get that I made a mistake Patton, just let it go."


	4. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh you'll figure it out

"Virgil, we need to get--" Logan sighed. "We need to obtain help from some persona that's.. closer, to Roman on a.. say, generic level." Virgil snorted in objection, "are you really referring to Remus?" Logan adjusted his tie. "Let me inform you, if we don't get to shelter, possibly Remus' house, we would get hypothermia. Only if we stay in this rain of course." Patton nodded in agreement, for he was shivering viciously. Even with his cardigan on {it was soaked}, he was freezing. "Patton, you don't even like Remus!" Virgil hissed. "Yeah, but maybe he'll be able to help..." His voice trailed off. "Do you really think that he knows Roman better than we do?!" Virgil screamed, throwing his arms up. "The hell with Remus! You guys can go but I'm continuing." "Virgil, you are being very shrewd and are behaving like an imbecile." Logan observed. "I- I- Im-" Patton tried to say, confused by the odd word. "And what does 'shrewd' mean?" He sounded exasperated, but said shrewd in a mocking tone. "It means having or showing sharp powers of judgment." The intellectual side continued, "I meant that you are very shrewd towards Remus." Virgil grumbled. "Yeah whatever." The darker persona followed the two. "How do you have a good sense in direction?" Patton asked. "Well-" Logan started. "I don't get how your nose does it!" The male sighed, "I got it, unfortunately."

Roman had started walking again, his bright white outfit surprisingly visible in the dark. It was more than likely past midnight, and his brain kept flooding with ideas that vanished almost immediately. It looks like I'm going to be walking for a while.. He thought to himself, though it wouldn't make any difference to anyone else. Roman shrugged, combing his fingers through his hair. The rain had faded by now, but there was still a light sprinkle. He noticed the three in the near distance, yet they felt so far away. He quickly hid behind the wall of a building, listening in on their conversation... "Come on Patton! The rain is gone, we have to continue looking,,," Virgil growled. "And we don't need Remus." Remus? He questioned silently. "Virgil!" Logan screamed. "We are not going to detect where he is in just hours." They're looking for me.. He observed. Patton still shivered, having troubles keeping his hands on his arms. "Patton is freezing for goodness sake!" Logan pointed out. "Fine, go, go get Remus if it'll re- really make finding Roman easier!" Virgil's teeth had started chattering. "You're cold t- too." Patton mumbled, a little scared about how Virgil would retaliate. "I'M FINE!" He yelled, pulling his hood farther over his face as they stalked towards Roman's and Remus' house.

Roman sighed. They were going through all of this trouble, and for what? Just for him to make them feel bad? To make himself neglect exposing how he felt? It's just a waste. He slid down the wall, hiding his face in his hands. It was hard to tell whether he was angry or upset, but from the look of it, he was sad. He.. He was a waste? Them going through so much trouble, nothing but trouble. Heck, they're even risking hypothermia! And they're talking to REMUS! REMUS! His twin, the one probably on the couch making out with Janus because he's not even aware of Roman's existence (You already know I'm adding those two, I'm running out of ideas). This was getting him no where, he may as well let his feelings out for the moment. Tears slid down his red cheeks as he balled up more, his face hid deeply in his knees. Roman full on started sobbing, his shaky hands having troubles wiping away his tears. He couldn't help but feel bad over leaving, but it would be worth it... hopefully..


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Logan and Patton walked up to what was supposed to look like a house. Only half of it was neat and clean but the other was completely.. well.. a wreck, to put it nicely (hi Remus hi). Before they could knock, Logan waved for Virgil to trudge up the stone path (that was clearly placed by Roman because neat bean) instead of staying by the sidewalk. He groaned, dragging his feet up to about a foot behind them. Patton didn't look to keen about the idea either but it was the best they had. Logan didn't hesitate to ask before knocking roughly, even Remus couldn't say that he didn't hear it. The door was swung open sloppily, about hitting Remus in the face. "Hello." A figure other than Remus (JANUS HI) had opened the door. "Oh great." Virgil said loudly, just so that Janus and Remus heard him. "I was hoping they wouldn't answer." Janus {now more visible} groaned. "What do you guys want?" He asked, adjusting his gloves. "Well-" Logan has started. "ROMAN RAN AWAY AND WE CAN'T FIND HIM AND IT STARTED RAINING AND WE MIGHT GET HYPOTHERMIA SO LOGAN SAID WE SHOULD COME HERE!" Patton yelled, looking around frantically. "Woah Patton-" Virgil rolled his eyes half sympathetically{?} (this is about as nice as he gets ok? ok). Logan adjusted his tie, "that is a functional summary of our night, I suppose." He fiddled with his cardigan, "I'm sorry, was that too loud? Or did I talk too fast?" Remus had 'shown up' in front of Janus, scanning the three. "Hm. Virgil, tell me what happened. Did a bird come and try to peck him to death? Or did an alligator come and eat him alive?" Virgil's face had grew red with anger, heavy breaths escaping from his nostrils. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He was clearly heated over Remus' nonchalant behavior over his own twin being who knows where. Virgil was so angry that Roman's own twin didn't care as much about him as he did. He cared more about Roman than his own twin (MY HEART OK LET ME JUST SAY, I WAS BUSY TEASING MY FRIENDS ABOUT HOW THEY WEREN'T READY FOR THIS PART and I'm right they thought it was angst). He looked as if he were going to explode and full on yelling paragraph towards Remus just for the reason Virgil loved him more. he pushed the two others to the side, stepping up to Remus, "V- Virgil what are you-" Patton tried to say before he stumbled to the right, nearly slipping on mud. "Listen Remus, your twin, I repeat, your twin is out there somewhere and you're just gonna ask if he'd died? Are you kidding? It's more than clear that you don't care about him, since you have no hesitance to make death jokes about him running away. I mean no wonder, he obviously was unhappy here because his best friend loves him more than his own twin." Virgil breathed. Remus looked as if he'd started crying, quick to turn around and run up to his (obviously the best) room. "You love him?" Logan asked, adjusting his glasses. He had fallen in the mud and Patton was trying to help him up though the intellectual side was completely distracted. "Well- I didn't say that-" Virgil stepped back, hiding in the comfort of his hoodie again. "Yes you did Virgil." Patton said, finally able to drag Logan to his feet. "You did, Virgil, and you've made my boyfriend cry over this. Just because you have a deflated ego over this situation totally gives you permission to make others cry." Janus hissed, speed-walking after Remus, slamming the door in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the others, I know, but I'm trying not to add too much and I think that a confession is good enough?


	6. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awe  
> Roman returned :D

Roman had hid behind some clutter on Remus' side of the house, for he watched the whole thing go down. Virgil loves him, Remus is crying somewhere, and Janus is trying to comfort him, more than likely. (Chaos. Sounds nice.) "Are you ok?" Patton asked Logan, fixing his tie for him. "I'm quite alright Patton--" Logan had the faintest of red making his cheeks hot as he scratched the back of his neck. He blushes? Roman watched them silently. "Are you kidding? You fell, the least I can do is make sure you're alright!" He smiled towards the taller intellectual side (yes I'm making them different heights fite me). "That's kind of you Patton, but I'm really.. truly fine." He said, more than embarrassed. "Nonsense!" He'd moved behind Logan, wiping mud off of the back of his shirt with his drenched cardigan. "Patton I'm fine," He flinched, hurrying to turn around. Patton crossed his arms, "well then, if you're fine-" Logan interjected, "I am!" He examined his friend. "Liar! You haven't had a hug today!" Patton didn't hesitate before running a few steps to yank him into a hug. Logan didn't have the time to even respond. "Patton I- I'm real- really fine-" Roman had a burst of laughter escape his lungs, but he quickly ducked down and covered his mouth. (ABORT THE MISSION KIDDO, I REPEAT, ABORT THE MISSION! CODE RED!) He couldn't help it, he just burst out laughing, and giggling. "Yeah, I already had my hug today." Virgil (welcome back to existence) said, pulling off his headphones only to hear Roman laughing. "Hm?" He looked around from the tree he was leaning on, seeing light brown hair hiding behind one of the piles of trash and.. questionable.. objects. Roman finally brought himself to stop laughed, slowly peeking up from the pile. Virgil, seeing him, immediately ran over and hugged him. He screamed, falling over with the weight of his dark haired friend. (only a friend unfortunately ;) amiright) "Roman!" He wasn't acting himself, embracing Roman in what seemed to be too tight of a hug. He managed to get away, relief flooding over him when he realized it was Virgil. The darker haired male cleared his throat, quickly getting up. He hid in the comfort of his hood, crossing his ankles. "So, what are you doing here?" He said nonchalantly, pretending he didn't just tackle and hug him. "Uhm- I- Uh- well- We- I-" Roman tried to find the right words. "What are you doing here?" He asked, standing up. "Nothing, just making your brother cry and watching Patton flirt with Logan without noticing." Virgil shrugged. "YOU WHAT?" Roman terribly acted (no don't act badly you incredible be a n) as if he didn't know what was going on. "Where is he?!" He demanded. "I don't know, he ran up the stairs!" He shrugged, looking at Roman. He took no time to turn around and run towards his and Remus' house. (your eyes are not playing tricks, this is the real Roman bean) Timeskip to what Remus calls his room, brought to you by Brendon Urie singing "Into The Unknown" on loop for 2 hours. Roman burst through the door, falling over his feet. Remus was sitting on his empty deodorant container bed, Janus sitting uncomfortably next to him. Like he did when he got so upset to even cry, he sobbed so much, like a baby. Janus got up, quick to see what had happened. "Patton said you ran away." Janus scowled towards the messily dressed Roman. "About that-" He got up, combing his hair out of his face with his hand. Roman rolled his eyes, pushing Janus aside so he could get to Remus. "Hey Remus.." His voice was soft as he crouched down to match the height of his twin, who was curled in a tight ball on his bed. "Roman?" The male choked out, hurrying to sit up and pull the dirt covered twin of his into a probably too tight of a hug. Roman wheezed, "I'm okay-" Remus started crying more, snot dripping from his nose like an upset child's, "Virgil said I didn't love you." He struggled to talk, taking big gasps in between the words. "Breathe, deep breaths." Roman squirmed away too sit next to him. Remus nodded. "Why did you leave?" He still looked like he was going to break out sobbing at any moment. "Well, it's complicated.." Roman twiddled his thumbs, looking down. "Don't worry about it-" Remus was clearly trying to regain his composure. "I think I should go talk to Logan and Patton, maybe free Logan from Patton's daily hugs." Roman gave a laugh. He nodded to his twin, looking over to Janus. He got up from Remus' bed, patting his shoulder awkwardly as he walked out. He trudged down the stairs, regretting every bit of laughing.


	7. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REMUS :D

Roman had hid behind some clutter on Remus' side of the house, for he watched the whole thing go down. Virgil loves him, Remus is crying somewhere, and Janus is trying to comfort him, more than likely. (Chaos. Sounds nice.) "Are you ok?" Patton asked Logan, fixing his tie for him. "I'm quite alright Patton--" Logan had the faintest of red making his cheeks hot as he scratched the back of his neck. He blushes? Roman watched them silently. "Are you kidding? You fell, the least I can do is make sure you're alright!" He smiled towards the taller intellectual side (yes I'm making them different heights fite me). "That's kind of you Patton, but I'm really.. truly fine." He said, more than embarrassed. "Nonsense!" He'd moved behind Logan, wiping mud off of the back of his shirt with his drenched cardigan. "Patton I'm fine," He flinched, hurrying to turn around. Patton crossed his arms, "well then, if you're fine-" Logan interjected, "I am!" He examined his friend. "Liar! You haven't had a hug today!" Patton didn't hesitate before running a few steps to yank him into a hug. Logan didn't have the time to even respond. "Patton I- I'm real- really fine-" Roman had a burst of laughter escape his lungs, but he quickly ducked down and covered his mouth. (ABORT THE MISSION KIDDO, I REPEAT, ABORT THE MISSION! CODE RED!) He couldn't help it, he just burst out laughing, and giggling. "Yeah, I already had my hug today." Virgil (welcome back to existence) said, pulling off his headphones only to hear Roman laughing. "Hm?" He looked around from the tree he was leaning on, seeing light brown hair hiding behind one of the piles of trash and.. questionable.. objects. Roman finally brought himself to stop laughed, slowly peeking up from the pile. Virgil, seeing him, immediately ran over and hugged him. He screamed, falling over with the weight of his dark haired friend. (only a friend unfortunately ;) amiright) "Roman!" He wasn't acting himself, embracing Roman in what seemed to be too tight of a hug. He managed to get away, relief flooding over him when he realized it was Virgil. The darker haired male cleared his throat, quickly getting up. He hid in the comfort of his hood, crossing his ankles. "So, what are you doing here?" He said nonchalantly, pretending he didn't just tackle and hug him. "Uhm- I- Uh- well- We- I-" Roman tried to find the right words. "What are you doing here?" He asked, standing up. "Nothing, just making your brother cry and watching Patton flirt with Logan without noticing." Virgil shrugged. "YOU WHAT?" Roman terribly acted (no don't act badly you incredible be a n) as if he didn't know what was going on. "Where is he?!" He demanded. "I don't know, he ran up the stairs!" He shrugged, looking at Roman. He took no time to turn around and run towards his and Remus' house. (your eyes are not playing tricks, this is the real Roman bean)

Timeskip to what Remus calls his room, brought to you by Brendon Urie singing "Into The Unknown" on loop for 2 hours.

Roman burst through the door, falling over his feet. Remus was sitting on his empty deodorant container bed, Janus sitting uncomfortably next to him. Like he did when he got so upset to even cry, he sobbed so much, like a baby. Janus got up, quick to see what had happened. "Patton said you ran away." Janus scowled towards the messily dressed Roman. "About that-" He got up, combing his hair out of his face with his hand. Roman rolled his eyes, pushing Janus aside so he could get to Remus. "Hey Remus.." His voice was soft as he crouched down to match the height of his twin, who was curled in a tight ball on his bed. "Roman?" The male choked out, hurrying to sit up and pull the dirt covered twin of his into a probably too tight of a hug. Roman wheezed, "I'm okay-" Remus started crying more, snot dripping from his nose like an upset child's, "Virgil said I didn't love you." He struggled to talk, taking big gasps in between the words. "Breathe, deep breaths." Roman squirmed away too sit next to him. Remus nodded. "Why did you leave?" He still looked like he was going to break out sobbing at any moment. "Well, it's complicated.." Roman twiddled his thumbs, looking down. "Don't worry about it-" Remus was clearly trying to regain his composure. "I think I should go talk to Logan and Patton, maybe free Logan from Patton's daily hugs." Roman gave a laugh. He nodded to his twin, looking over to Janus. He got up from Remus' bed, patting his shoulder awkwardly as he walked out. He trudged down the stairs, regretting every bit of laughing.


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awe  
> I'm here to give you cliffhangers

Roman stood at the door, his friends just standing there.. staring at him? Were they expecting something? Should he just.. run? Or no.. Talk? Maybe.. "Eugh. Are you guys not going to talk?" Virgil cut the silence. "The machine at the coin factory just suddenly stopped working, with no explanation." Patton said awkwardly. "It doesn't make any cents." Roman folded his arms, "do you guys even get why I left?" He tapped his foot, somewhat aggravated. "I- We were hoping you'd tell us.." Virgil mentioned quietly. Roman laughed at this. "Just come out and tell you what you did wrong?" Logan adjusted his glasses, "us?" He took a breath "Yes you guys, you all pressured me too much. You, Virgil didn't give me much support and you've already pointed out that I get insecure. Logan, you always have your face stuffed in a book. Patton, you're often off play patty-cakes with Logan or some stranger telling puns." The three across from him looked extremely guilty. Accept for Logan, of course. "I'm so-" Patton started. "No! It'd be better if I decided to go right now." He interrupted. "You're acting ridiculous, Roman." Virgil groaned. "And you're soooo much better, huh. What a supportive friend he is! Whoo, let's give a round of applause to Josh dumb (thank you to another friend of mine for coming up with that, you know who you are) over here!" Roman threw his arms up sarcastically. "Well come on, should I just run away from you guys and that will definitely solve all of my problems!" Virgil had raised his voice. The brunette started again, "Excuse me for getting away from the bad situation that was you!" He hissed towards his friend, "I don't run away from my problems, I deal with them. Unlike you." Roman made fists behind his back to keep form retaliating in a physical way, "Well it's not my fault you're so extremely rude that you always have to go out exposing secrets in order to make others feel bad. You know, because that's how you deal with problems." Virgil's scowl softened, "And what did I expose?"

"That you love me."


	9. Love is in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Virgil  
> Short chapter  
> y'all are great  
> I love you no hetero/homo

"Wh- ha-h-a-hat-" Virgil said awkwardly. "I was quite sure I did perceive that you stated that you 'love him'." Logan put in. "And, Roman, how would you know what he said, you weren't here." Patton intervened. "Actually, I was. I also saw you two flirting." He directed towards Logan and Patton. "And I saw you make my brother run off and cry." Roman narrowed his eyes towards Virgil, who was blushing furiously out of embarrassment. He pulled the strings on his hood to hide his face, slowly walking away to hide behind of the trash piles (don't forget the other objects ;) no apologies) Virgil shuffled over until he was safely hidden behind the farthest piles. "Virgil. Come on. Stop, you said you dealt with your problems so come on, this is a problem right? Deal with it." Roman said, crossing his arms as the darkly portrayed man, very slowly crept out from the pile of trash towards his friends. Without saying anything, Virgil walked up to Roman. "What are you-" Roman was cut short when he embraced him in a tight hug. Virgil's chin seemed to be quivering.. it was like he was crying? Roman pulled away to check on him, "are you okay?-" (Patton and Logan: hErE's tHe tEa siS) Virgil put his hands on Roman's cheeks, still not speaking. "Roman," he had started before being cut off by Roman's lips meeting his (SIS- S I S THIS IS THE MOMENT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR). Virgil could feel his heart swell up, but he didn't pull away, he couldn't. Roman lowered from his tip-toes (Virgil is a tall bean), hugging him.

"I love you too, Virgil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay cliffhangers,  
> :D


	10. Patton ships it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This contains potty mouth language and much more Remus.

"Y- You-" Virgil tried to talk, still a little shocked by his confession. "You love.. me?" He looked down at the brunette. "I said that, didn't I?" Roman grabbed Virgil's hands. "Right.. You did, but-" He was cut off by Patton squealing. Logan tried to grab Patton's wrist but he had already ran over and started hugging both of them. "Oh, ohm- hi Patton.." Roman shifted. "AWEEEEEEE" He screamed, "YOU GUYS ARE G R E A T!!" Virgil pat Patton's head. Logan walked over, grabbing Patton from behind. He carried him away from the two, slowly stepping back to his spot. Janus, unwillingly, carried Remus outside to what looked like chaos. Logan was holding Patton back, and Virgil and Roman were just standing in silence. "HI!" Remus screamed, causing them to look over towards them. "They say that during sex you burn off as many calories as running 8 miles. Who the hell runs 8 miles in 30 seconds?" He giggled. "I don't want to drop you at all." Janus rolled his eyes. "Awe, of course you don't." Remus booped his nose, resting his hands on Janus' shoulders. "This is bullshit, of course I do." He dropped Remus blandly. He folded his arms, looking up at Janus sadly. "Why do you have to be a meanie?" Remus said, looking like he was going to cry. "I'm not being mean, you're just being a nuisance." he replied, patting him on the head. "Jokes on you, I don't know what that means!" Remus stuck out his tongue. "Good," Janus smiled, patting his head. "Huggie." The man flopped on his back, putting his arms into the air, expecting a hug from Janus. "If I give you a fucking hug will you walk on your own?" Remus winked, "maybeee." Janus rolled his eyes, grabbing Remus' hands and pulling him up. (Virgil, Roman, Patton, Logan: Time to be uncomfortable because them because who even knows what they're gonna do.) He pulled him up, only to be yanked into a tight hug. He pat Remus' head in response. "Are you guys done?" Virgil sounded annoyed. Janus cleared his throat, pushing Remus away slowly. Remus, in response, collapsed dramatically. "Remus I will take your deodorant if you don't stop." Roman threatened. "I will not live if you take my deodorant, I will jump out of a car." He whimpered towards them, rolling into one of his piles of.. trash (and other objects ;) no apologies).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I probably didn't get to make you as uncomfortable as I intended but okay. Eh, enjoy, the next chapter will have more Logicality action because I'm hidden very far into that burrow. Either way, I hope you enjoy!


	11. Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu logicality

Patton was sitting at the table in the kitchen Roman struggled to keep clean. He was eating cookie after cookie, pretty much ignoring his surroundings. After he'd engulfed the first batch Roman made, he waited on the next tray to be pulled out of the oven.He sat right in front of the oven, trying to watch them bake. "Uhm, Patton, what are you doing, exactly?" Logan asked as he walked in. "Cookies." He replied, his face pressed against the oven. "Oh, yes. I see that Roman is making cookies." Logan walked over to the table, sitting down. "What are you doing in here?" Patton asked quietly. "I prefer to come and eat a cookie rather than be a third wheel around Janus and Remus, or Virgil and Roman." Logan said, running his finger over the table. "My cookies? I'm not sharing any cookies." Patton looked over. "Ok, ok," Logan chuckled. "They're your cookies." Patton got up walking over to the table. He looked on and around the table for any more cookies. "You are looking for cookies, I presume?" Logan shrugged, grabbing a cookie that was hidden under the tray that Patton had stole the cookies from to start with. "Cookie!" Patton smiled, running over. "Hey! I haven't had a cookie yet!" Logan couldn't help but smile, lowering his hand under the table to keep the cookie from him. "But-" He looked upset over not being allowed to the cookie (Thanks to a random 4:30 thought I got this whole chapter's concept so be grateful I didn't sleep). "Ah- ah- ah-" Logan was on the verge (I see you, I see you Logan) of smiling. Patton, grabbing his arm, tried to grab the cookie from Logan's other hand. He obviously wanted the cookie, it was almost funny. "You are going to upset your stomach if you eat too many cookies, Patton!" Logan was {kind of} smiling. Patton was about to fall, just trying to get the cookie. He fell, landing on Logan. He seemed preoccupied, still trying to get the cookie. Logan's cheeks became a flaming red, his muscles (I'm sure he has some kind of muscles.. maybe-) tensing. He opened his mouth to say something but it was like he didn't even have the voice to. "Alright thank you!" Patton snatched the cookie from his hand, getting up and skipping away. (awe Patton, you're so oblivious that it's adorable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme apologies this is shorter too, but like, who would want to add any other side when you can add Patton unknowingly making Logan crush big time and get awkward?


	12. The argument (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sassy

Roman and Virgil were watching a movie (The Nightmare Before Christmas :D), ignoring the complete and utter chaos that was going on downstairs. "Seriously, why are they exposing children to being able to hold someone against their will in a dungeon-like room?" Roman seemed infuriated. "Give them a break-" Virgil laughed, patting his head as Roman went back to pretty much laying in his lap. He poked Virgil's forehead. The movie was just about to roll the credits, Roman rolling of the bed. "I'm bored!" He complained. "Now whose problem is that?" He groaned in response, leaning back on his bed. "I've injured myself." Roman pouted. "You seem fine to me." Virgil shrugged, sitting up. "WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET ATTENTION FROM YOU?!" (I see you Remus, creeping into the chat because you have control over all but one braincell of mine, I see you.) He yelled, throwing his arms up. Virgil burst out laughing, doing his best to stifle the sudden happiness. "Stop laughing!" He crossed his arms. "aTTentiOn?" His voice cracked as he continued wheezing."Stop laughing Virgil!" Roman threw a pillow at him. "Hey, not my fault you're so laughable!" Virgil threw the pillow back. "No fair!" He laughed, throwing the pillow back at (his chemically imbalanced romance) Virgil (that works too I guess). Virgil dropped down with the pillow in his hand, hitting Roman with the feather-filled cloth. Roman giggled like an idiot, grabbing the pillow from his hand. "Is this attention enough?" (Remus with his pal lenny face has entered the chat) Virgil smiled. "Awe, I don't think you know what attention is sweety." Roman pat his head. "Sweety?" Virgil wrinkled his nose. "Yes, sweety." He replied simply. Virgil jumped at the sudden noise that was the door being burst open. It was (the great and epic rat trash man) Remus. "What's up fuckboys?" Remus gave finger guns. "You ruined my door, Remus!" Roman yelled, getting up to examine the door that was practically falling off of the hinges. "Meh, it'll be fine." he shrugged carelessly. Virgil looked over at the two, uncomfortably scooting towards the nearest corner. "You see what you did Remus? Just go!" Roman pointed to the room across the hall. "Come on Roma-" Remus had started. "No Remus! You take things too far and I could never expect some kind of worthless apology from you!" Roman yelled. "It's like you never left Roma! You telling me what I can and can't do, telling me not to be myself. Why don't you just leave again!" He fired back. "Well if that's how you feel, I will leave!" He screamed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP," Virgil interrupted. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Remus was the first to respond, "and whAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT VIRGIL, YOU GONNA CRY IF WE DON'T STOP ARGUING? HM?" Virgil shifted. "Remus-" Roman tried to get him to stop. "You gonna defend your stupid boyfriend?" Remus threw his arms up. "Roman isn't stupid, Remus! And if you can't see that-" He interrupted Virgil, "what, Virgil?"


	13. The argument (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sass but also scared Virgil

"You're the one that's bad for him, you're manipulating his opinions to yours!" Remus yelled. "I'm the one that's bad for him? I mean, just look at you, and look at him! You sit here being horny all the time and you never once take notice to Roman's feelings, you are the one who has never gone to any of his theatrical opportunities because you were too lazy being a god damn whore." Virgil hissed. "Oh yes, of course I'm the bad one here, I'm not the one that doesn't even thank him for any sacrifice he makes." Remus flicked his forehead. Virgil hissed loudly, gripping Remus' wrist. His eye twitched. "YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS, JUST SHUT UP!" Roman screamed, about in tears. "Just stop it, this isn't solving anything!" He snuffed, wiping his nose. "Roman-" Virgil's attention had averted from Remus. Remus pulled his wrist away, there being a bright red hand marking. "I said shut up, Virgil!" He wiped his eyes. "This is just stupid. Remus go, you too Virgil!" Remus walked out, his arms folded. Virgil threw up his hood, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked downstairs. He noticed a frozen in place Logan in the kitchen, and Patton making cookies, since Roman was.. crying (my bean D:). He just blamed himself, that's all.. Remus was probably right. He does push his opinions on Roman. Perhaps he was bad for him? No, Roman would have said that already.. Wouldn't of he? Yeah, he would've. Or.. Virgil put his hands on his ears, trying to push the thoughts away (sir, we learned this in DWIT, repression is not the answer). His breathing grew sharp, and shallow. He staggered over to the couch, and curled in a ball. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead, mixing with tears. He was the problem, Roman probably hates him now. HE was the one who made Remus angry, HE was the one who made Roman cry.

It was all Virgil's fault.


	14. Oh Flipper Flappers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PATTON  
> TAKE CARE OF YOUR DAMN COOKIES  
> LET VIRGIL CRY BUT DON'T HURT THE COOKIES! >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH FLIPPER FLAPPERS

"Virgil!" Patton noticed him on the couch, running over. "It's you're fault, all your fault." Virgil's own conscious told him. "Snap out of it kiddo!" Patton shook him slightly. Virgil took a moment to breathe, relaxing. "Patton?" He looked at him, his voice quavering. "It's a-ok, kiddo." He relaxed some. Virgil sat up, hiding his hands in his pockets. "You o-" Patton then smelled smoke coming from the kitchen. "OH FLIPPER FLAPPERS, THE COOKIES!" Logan stumbled out of the doorway, coughing. "Sorry Pat-" Virgil shifted guiltily, the smoke having cleared up with Patton messily stopping the fire. Logan looked from Patton to Virgil, slowly walking over to the darker persona. Virgil's face was hidden in his palms, it was clear he didn't want to talk. Something urged Logan to talk to him anyway. "Are you alright, Virgil?" Logan adjusted his glasses. Virgil only responded with a hiccup."No worries kiddo!" Patton called from the kitchen, "the cookies are a little overcooked but they're still tasty!" Remus tumbled down the stairs (BEAN). "COOKIES!" He screamed, running in and grabbing the overcooked cookies without hesitation to go near the scorching hot tray. Remus ran back upstairs without another word. "Now I know who to call if I burn cookies again." Patton giggled. "Oh well, the cookies are done, everyone!" Roman trudged down the stairs. He was wrapped in a disney blanket. He grabbed a cookie and hurried back upstairs having noticed Virgil. Yep. He definitely hated Virgil now. But he didn't talk to Remus either.. oh who was he kidding? Remus was too happy to of not been forgiven by Roman. Virgil pulled his hood far over his face, on the verge (Virge) of crying again. "It's okay, Virgil." Logan, who was sitting next to him, said. "I've observed that crying helps you feel better." Virgil just toughened more. Crying makes you vulnerable, and if you're vulnerable, you'll get hurt. Getting hurt is painful, and he's just letting Roman get to him. He should just shut him out before he caught himself in a trap emotions. Virgil got up, shoving his hands in his pockets after slamming the front door. "Virgil?" Patton followed him. "Virgil where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going home. You guys fount him so I'm done. Goodbye, I'll be at my house if you want to talk or whatever." Virgil continued walking. Looking back was a sign of caring, and if you cared.. who or whatever you cared about.. could crush you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> we be havin' a good time,  
> but those poor cookies  
> f


	15. Virgil's feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil makes a realization but that realization leads to an argument with him against Roman and Patton.  
> WARNINGS  
> -Mentions of suicide  
> -Suicidal Thoughts  
> -Cutting/Slitting  
> -Suicide  
> -Arguing  
> -Angst :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton ships it :3

"Virgil, all you do is bring everyone down!" Roman had screamed at Virgil. "You are always looking to the bad parts of everything fun, you're just the source of bad things, no one wants that!" Virgil frowned, though his expression quickly stiffened to show nothing. "Well I'm sorry to ruin your stupid fantasies." Virgil snapped, "I'll just leave you to your stupid fake quests, and be gone.. just MAGICALLY disappear from existence." Roman narrowed his eyes, "Fine then." He walked out, turning his back on Roman. He didn't look back. Virgil kept his hands stuck in his pockets, his eyes narrowed. Tears streamed down his cheeks, a bad feeling swarming in his stomach. Going back would just make everyone feel worse, he had to keep going. 

Patton was alerting all of them that Virgil was gone, Roman not even leaving his bed. "What does it matter?" He had said, Roman's cheeks stained with the aftermath of tears. It grew worse by the moment. "Roman! Virgil left, and he was the only one who didn't stop looking for you when you left, not are you not going to even take notice to him leaving?" He shrugged, "you know why he left and you know where he went so what does it is matter." Patton nearly screamed, "vIRGIL LOVES YOU, AND YOU LOVE HIM, JUST DO EVERYONE A FAVOR AND DON'T LET ONE ARGUMENT GET IN THE WAY" He shrugged in response to Patton yelling. Patton pulled Roman's Disney blanket off of him, to see him shriveled up, like a withered flower. This was worse than he had imagined..

Virgil laughed to himself, wiping the tears from his pale cheeks. His vision was a little blurry but he continued down the sidewalk. He didn't bother taking deep breaths, it wouldn't help anything. He hadn't cried since the attack, which was a couple days ago. He didn't want to go back, he was just so confused, and angry. Why would Roman say those things? He'd really dare think that they had forgiven him about ruining all of the fun moments in their lives. He was so stupid, to actually believe they cared about him. To actually believe they care about him. His house was close, now, he could see the small dark building in the distance. If he went there, he could end it all, he could just kill himself. None of his so called friends cared, so why should he? None of them would check on him, he would be gone before Patton could make a pun, before Logan could tell a fact, and before Roman could bring up slaying the dragon witch. He let out a sob, snot dripping down his quivering lips. He wiped his face, hiccuping. He threw his door open, the whole place empty. No furniture, no tables or chairs, there wasn't even a hallway. He slept on the floor of his living room, and there was a fancy knife set on the counter that came with the abandoned home. That's right, he couldn't afford somewhere to live. He usually was always at everyone else's houses, never at his own. He grabbed the clothe wrapped knife set, sitting down on the hard floor of his living room. He untied the black clothe, unrolling it to show many knives. A small knife leading up to butcher knives. Virgil grabbed one of the smallest knives, rolling up his hoodie sleeve. He was ready to let go. He only felt sad. He frowned, putting the knife to his soft pale skin. Virgil pressed down through the layers of flesh, tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulled upwards, following the jagged path of his veins. Virgil felt his body going numb, his blood running cold. His hands dropped, his airways closing up. His hands dropped. Virgil let it go, he let it go..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Virgil :(


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending chapter???  
> WARNINGS  
> -Strong language  
> -Mentions of suicide  
> -Blood  
> -Angst  
> -Remus  
> I really shouldn't be trusted-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

Patton could only imagine the worst, pacing back and forth. "Roman, come on, please!" He pleaded, continuing to pace. His usual happy demeanor was long gone now. "Ok, you know what Roman? Fuck it!" This made Roman look over, "Wh- what did you just say?" Patton screamed grabbing his hair, "fUCK IT!" Roman flinched, getting up. "Come on, what are you doing?" He got up grabbing Patton's hand as he walked out of his room. He snatched up an apple as he went past the kitchen, quickening his pace as he kicked open the front door. Patton stumbled over his feet as he tried to keep up with him. Roman let go of Patton's hand, running full-speed towards the address Virgil had gave him ever since they first met. He was running straight (gay) towards the forest. Patton had caught up to him, struggling to keep balance on his feet. They entered the forest quickly, Roman ducking (quack) under tree branches and jumping over tree roots. Of course, Patton was being a lot more cautious and going around the obstacles, but somehow kept his pace. Roman noticed the practically breaking dark house was quite close now. He ran quicker. Roman pushed the door open, his face going pale at the sight. He ran over, "Patton, call someone! Get help!" Roman rocked Virgil, doing his best to keep his wrist from bleeding more. He whispered _No_ over and over again. He rocked him and Virgil. Crying. "Virgil.. Why.. Why did- Why did you do this?" He continued to rock himself. Patton and paramedics ran in, the paramedics pulling Virgil away from him. At this point, Roman's hands, arms, outfit.. was covered with his blood. Virgil's blood.

**  
3 weeks later**

Virgil finally woke up, in an uncomfortable hospital gown. He noticed that everyone was there, Roman, Patton, Logan, even Remus and Janus. They were all sleeping. In the stupid arm restless hospital chairs. He looked at his wrist, the wound tightly sealed with stitches. Virgil noticed Patton waking up, immediately pretending to sleep. Patton woke the rest of them up groggily, Remus responding with a slap. He sat back down, yawning. "When do you think he'll wake up?" Patton asked, his usual cheerful mood obviously forcing against the circumstances. "I don't know." Roman's face rested in his hands. "Do you know why he did this?" Logan asked, looking around the room. "Welp, he's still asleep so I'm leaving." Remus got up. "Remus-" Janus hissed, "sit back down." Remus shrugged, "or what? Are you gonna make me?" He winked. "Shut the fuck up." Virgil pulled his blanket over his head. "Virgil!-" Patton started. "No, just go away. All of you, leave." Virgil balled up, crossing his arms. "Woop! Let's go!" Remus skipped out. Janus got up, "I'll go get him-" Virgil sat up. "I said, leave, go away and don't come back. I don't want to see you and I don't want to be your friend. _**Just leave.**_ " He flipped onto his side. He wouldn't see them again, he wouldn't talk to them again. 

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But hey, my friend boldly assumed that I ever knew what I was doing , how hilarious


	17. The ending???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just me talking to you

Well, this is the ending I suppose. I'm probably going to make a sequel, but I want to write another fic beforehand. However many of you have read this, I am so grateful that you may of liked it. It's been an emotion roller coaster and you know what? It was a good time. I hope you enjoy whatever else i may produce. This was the first fanfic I've ever wrote, and it's actually been really fun.thank you for your support and i wish you a nice life. 

Oh and, happy pride month!


End file.
